Ready
by joedan84
Summary: Lana stepped back, "With the wedding here, at the mansion, and Lex in charge it has to be perfect."


Started and Finished: March 26, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Rosetta

Pairing: Chloe/Lana

Rating: PG

Category: Romance

Spoilers: None

Summary: Lana stepped back, "With the wedding here, at the mansion, and Lex in charge it has to be perfect."

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or the show…though I'd love to!

Author's Note: This story was brought on by a conversation with my friend Fernando about same-sex marriage. Nando, this story is all for you, buddy.

****

Ready

Chloe paced back and forth in front of Pete. Her cream-colored dress swished every time she turned.

Pete grinned, stepping forward and putting his hands on her shoulders to still her. "Calm down, Chloe. It's almost time."

"Almost time?" Chloe asked, spinning on her heel to look in the full-length mirror. "Look at this dress. Why did I pick this dress?" she asked, trailing her hands over the beaded material of the sleeveless dress. 

"Because it makes you look so incredibly beautiful," Pete answered seriously, catching her eye in the mirror.

Chloe smiled, relaxing slightly. As soon as she relaxed, she tensed again. "What about my hair? This updo is all wrong," she said, her hand flying to her head.

Pete pulled her hands down before she could disturb the pearls that had been distributed in her hair. "It looks beautiful, too, Chloe. Calm down."

"I can't calm down, Pete. I'm getting married," she said, as if he didn't know.

"Oh, I didn't realize," Pete teased. "I thought you just liked dressing up."

Before Chloe could answer, there was a knock on the door.

Pete sighed in relief. "Gabe, would you please tell her that he dress is beautiful, her hair is beautiful, and she's beautiful? Maybe she'll listen to you."

Gabe smiled at his daughter. "Your dress is beautiful, your hair is beautiful, and you're beautiful."

Chloe smiled brightly, hugging Gabe and Pete in turn. "Thanks, you guys. But what about these shoes?"

"Chloe," both men warned.

***

"Ring!" Lana exclaimed, rushing to the vanity. "Where is the ring? Clark, where'd I put the ring?"

"Lana, you gave it to me, remember?" Clark asked, holding up the small box and trying to hide a smile.

Lana looked relieved, until she remembered something else. "Vows! Where are my vows?"

Clark finally broke and grinned. "In your head, Lana."

Lana let out a nervous laugh. "Right, I memorized them."

"You look beautiful," Clark told her, looking at the satin, off-the-shoulder dress.

"Really?" Lana asked, running her hands down the smooth, cream material.

"Really," Clark replied, walking forward to give her a hug.

"What about the accompanist?" Lana asked worriedly.

Clark shook his head in amusement. "Don't worry. Lex has it covered."

Lana stepped back, gently kicking the train of her dress out from under her feet. "With the wedding here, at the mansion, and Lex in charge it has to be perfect."

"No, it will be perfect because you love each other," Clark amended.

"Lana, are you ready?" Henry asked, walking in the door. He stopped short when he saw Lana, her dark hair in barrel curls that cascaded over her shoulders. "You look magnificent."

Lana smiled at her father. "Thank you."

"Henry, let me in so I can see my niece," a voice came from right outside the door.

"Nell," Lana said in relief, moving to hug her aunt.

Nell's eyes watered as she looked at Lana. "My baby's all grown up."

"Hey, Lang!" came a loud voice form the hallway.

Lana's face lit up. "Yeah, Sullivan?" she called back.

"Are we getting married, or what?"

Lana laughed, walking past Clark, Nell, and Henry. Chloe was standing at the top of the grand staircase. "We're getting married," Lana said happily.

Chloe grinned, linking both of her hands with both of Lana's. 

"Ladies, you look exquisite. Are you ready?" Lex asked, coming up the stairs.

Chloe and Lana smiled at Lex. 

"Ready," Chloe replied.

"More than ready," Lana answered, turning back to Chloe. 

Chloe turned her grin back to Lana, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you," Lana told her, giving Chloe one last kiss before they began the rest of their lives together.


End file.
